


The Parable of the Prodigal Kirk

by toraguru



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Daddy Issues, Implied Mpreg, Issues, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toraguru/pseuds/toraguru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walks out of sickbay, unable to handle the gravity of the thing Spock has brought him.<br/>Formerly titled "I Cling To".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parable of the Prodigal Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg here is distinctly implied. If that's not your cup of tea, it isn't hard to assume they found the baby or aliens bestowed it upon them.

“Jim, you cannot – I – I can’t–”  
  
“Don’t. Just don’t.”  
  
To any other person on Earth, Spock would sound as emotionless and apathetic as a freaking robot. But Jim could hear him coming apart in his voice. It was breaking Jim’s heart.  
  
But above everything, he dared not look into Spock’s arms, at the tiny bundle wrapped in yellow flannel, and the…baby. There, he fucking said it. Baby. Spock had a baby in his arms. A baby that Jim could imagine had the most beautiful blue eyes, and the cutest pointed ears, and–  
  
Jim’s heart started beating into overdrive just thinking about it. The baby – it – was tying him down with heavy chains to domestic life. He’d have to give everything up. His crew. His motherfucking ship. He couldn’t even think about letting go of the Enterprise, on her first deep-space mission nonetheless. He’d have to get a cushy starbase job, a desk job. Oh hell.  
  
The click of his boots out the door was like nails hammered onto a coffin lid. Click. Click. Click. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
One foot in front of the other, Jim walked. The mind bond was shrieking at him, screaming at him to stop, to turn around, and go back to his bondmate. His fucking t’hy’la. His brother, his friend, and his lover. His first officer.  
  
He felt the first tiny tear of the mindlink as if his hamstring had been cut. It was crippling; Jim tripped, and fell to the floor outside sickbay. He lay dazed there for a few moments.  
  
And he thought about his father.  
  
His father, who gave his life to save his wife and son’s. His father, who saved his entire crew from certain death. A hero for twelve minutes.  
  
Jim was no hero. Here, Jim was a coward. A bastard and a scumbag. Jim thought of his mother. He saw the haunted look in her eyes, trying to hold a family together without her husband. Raising two boys, and a baby. A baby. An innocent baby who had done no wrong and didn’t deserve to grow up like shit.  
  
But Winona had left him too.  
  
Jim got to his feet, wobbling a little. Jim knew what happened to kids whose parents left them. They turned out like him. His own..baby would not turn out like him, he would fucking make sure of it. And Spock.  
  
Spock.   
  
His mindlink called out as loud as it could, practically singing when it found it’s other half again. Jim was flooded with thoughts and feelings of panic and pain and hope and a small flicker of joy that were not his own. Spock’s feelings were unmistakable, because no one felt emotions as strongly as his bondmate. Spock was calling back to him.  
  
Jim slid the door open, and found Spock where he had left him. He stood, yellow bundle in his arms, at the foot of the biobed. Staring. He saw a shimmer of liquid in Spock’s eyes. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Jim’s heart wrenched forward, giving him the momentum to propel himself to where Spock stood.  
  
He grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard. Kissed him full. Never leave you. Never. Never. Never leave. His whole body had ached with the absence, if only for a few moments, and he could never do it again. It was not only that he did not want to leave him. It was that he couldn’t.  
  
Spock now kissed him back, passionate with the pain Jim had caused him. He hummed into Jim’s mouth, a soft sound that he instantly adored. Jim pulled back, and nudged Spock’s cheek with his nose.  
  
The tiny remnant of tears in Spock’s eyes still threatened to tear Jim’s heart out, but the joy he felt through the bond helped to deter it. Spock reached down and took his hand, squeezed it, then guided it to the yellow flannel.  
  
Jim would not become Winona or George.


End file.
